The Subway Never Looked So Good
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: AU: Fai and Kurogane meet on the subway, ok let me explain how they met, Fai was pole dancing while Kurogane watched and it starts there! first time writing Kuro/Fai re-posted.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot.

First time writing a Kuro/Fai so I hope it's not too bad and have re-posted it after correcting some mistakes.

It is AU because I just had to write these two on a train doing naughty things.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>The Subway Never Looked So Good.<span>

Fai sucked on the strawberry lolly pop waiting for the train home and glanced around at the people stood on the platform with him, mostly uptight people in business suits aka boring people. Where as Fai like to mix it up, he wore tight black jeans with a flat ankle boots and a blue waist coat with nothing underneath but he had his nice warm coat lined with fake fur around the hood plus sleeves, on. He had never been bothered by the looks most people gave him; he did his own thing most of his life and either people accepted it or they got out his way.

When the train came to a stop Fai placed his headphones on and stepped onto the train glancing about, it wasn't as crowded as it could be but it wasn't as empty as he liked which left him standing at the end of the carriage holding the pole. He clicked play on his music and continued to suck on his lollypop and tilted his head looking out the window.

Kurogane growled jamming his hand between the doors so they opened again and stepped on to the train glaring at the people who knew he was running to catch it but didn't nothing to help. His lips became a smirk when they stepped back quickly only just realizing how big he was "Yea watch yourselves." Kurogane moved through the train finding the end less crowded and lent against one pole as his eyes fell to the blonde.

Or more correctly the legs that seemed to go on forever to the nice ass that was slowly rocking side to side. Strange he had never seen him before on this train and most of the time he was on the train for work, Kurogane hated his company at times but there were perks to being boss yet he still took the train. He was brought from his thoughts when the blonde gripped the pole slowly turning around it so his back was pressed against it before sliding down it, hips moving erotically as he extended one hand up the pole.

Kurogane found his eyes flicking to the people around him wondering what they thought, some ignored him, others watched with a smile while others smacked their partners for watching. He reached up and loosened his tie watching as the ass pressed back into the pole as the blonde came back to standing, Kurogane slid his free hand into his pocket thinking this blonde had better fluidity than most strippers he seen.

Fai held the lollypop between his teeth and swirled his tongue around it as he placed his right one against the pole and bent his leg so the bar rested against the back of his knee while gripping the pole tighter. He lent out until his arm was full extended than swung around the pole lifting his left leg to cross it over his right and snaked his other hand back before arching his back as he spun around the pole moving closer to the ground. It was only when he reached the bottom of the pole sitting on the floor that he noticed a man watching him, looking relaxed against the pole behind him with his hand in his slacks and the other holding a brief case.

Interesting most business men liked to shoot him dirty looks when people noticed them watching but no of those business men stood watching him so openly.

Kurogane's smirk grew when the blonde blinked rapidly at him, he raised one eyebrow in question as to what the blonde would do next and wasn't disappointed.

Fai placed his hands between his thighs on the floor and pushed up with his legs so his ass raised first and finally lifted his upper half while rolling his hips down. He wrapped his fingers around the lolly pop stick pulling it from his mouth until the sweet treat rested against his bottom lip and flicked his tongue out to swirl it around before sucking on it. The man only broke eye contact to watch what his tongue was doing and it sent a rush through him, Fai shivered pressing his chest to the pole presenting the man with his back and slid the coat from one shoulder revealing skin.

Kurogane dropped his brief case to rest between his feet and crossed his arms wondering what the blonde minx was up to. He felt a thrill shoot through him becoming slightly more aroused by the skin on show while others had struggled to make him hard in the bedroom.

Fai grinned and turned his head to face the still covered shoulder and hitched it higher before dropping it making the coat slide down to his elbows. He gripped the pole in front of his stomach and dipped his hips before swaying them, after repeating the motion a few times he reached back pulling the coat of one arm then the other. Fai let his coat pool around his legs on the floor and glanced over his shoulder to see the sexy man's reaction, upon seeing it he sucked his lolly harder while rolling his hips into the pole.

Kurogane bit his lips when the blonde fisted the back of his hair and swayed his hips lower to the floor rotating them before popping his ass out like in the music videos. It made him wonder what music the blonde was listening to yet found his thoughts broke when the blonde stood up again but this time picked his coat up.

Fai slid his coat back on and smiled giving a little finger wave before exiting through the doors closest but as he passed, the man slipped something into his pocket. Fai waited until the train pulled away before taking the note out and reading it:

See you tomorrow.

A thrill shot through him as he groaned around the lollypop. Damn right he would see him tomorrow that man was pure carnal sex.

Fai slid his hands into his back pockets rocking back and forth on his feet waiting for the train; he hadn't seen the man from yesterday which kind of disappointed him but Fai would meet him again, he was certain of it. He twirled his lolly pop in his mouth making the stick move from one corner of his mouth to the other which brought a grin to his face and when the train pulled up Fai looked up only to whine.

The thing was packed.

Kurogane growled when someone tried to squeeze in his space, when would these people learn to leave his personal space alone. Why had everybody decided to take the train all of a sudden, he wanted another show from the certain long legged blonde but Kurogane knew that would never happen now. He dropped his brief case between his legs to rest on the floor and debated taking his over coat off when someone again tried to cut into his personal space, Kurogane nearly snapped and glanced down to see a head full of blonde.

Fai gripped the pole before glancing over his shoulder at the man who stopped growling and felt a thrill shoot through him when he realized just who it was, the man from yesterday. He relaxed his body gaving the man a smile before facing the pole again, Fai popped in his ear buds because he always matched his music devices to his clothes and today he was wearing blue skinny jeans with mid-calf boots and a white form fitting shirt. He pressed play on his music wondering if the man behind him would want to see him tomorrow since the train was packed, Fai hoped so because it would be a crime to pass on this man.

Kurogane half grinned at the blonde who was listening to music again wondering if he would get another show tomorrow seeing a today was ruined. He was interrupted from his thoughts when another person behind him elbowed him in the back, Kurogane growled and glared over his shoulder at the man, counting to ten in his head trying not to kill him. He was snapped from his counting when a body pressed back into his, ass fitting snuggly again his crotch which brought a smirk to his face when the blonde drew in a startled breath.

He was hard and that was an understatement. Fai nearly moaned at the feel of the large hard on pressing into his ass, he couldn't help but press back again and moaned out loud around his lolly when the man pressed back into him. Fai sucked on his lolly pop harder leaning his chest forward to press against the pole and pushed his hips back while the man moved closer and slid his hand from the top of the pole to the middle, knuckles grazing against Fai's stomach. He curled his fingers around the pole, placing one hand above and the other below the man's hand, pushing back wanting more and groaned softly when the man thrust against him.

Fai drew in a breath.

Kurogane smirked at the small sounds coming from the man and slapped their hips together gently; to anybody else it would look like the motion of the train making their bodies sway slightly. He suppressed a groan when the blonde rolled his hips and gripped the pole tighter as an idea came to him, if the blonde wanted to play then Kurogane would play with him. The train came to a stop and the war begun between the people trying to get off and the ones trying to stay on but Kurogane used it to his advantage and pressed closer trapping the blonde between his body and the pole.

Fai rocked his hips back not caring if anyone was watching and groaned when fingers gripped his hip tightly as the man grinded against him, he sucked on the lolly harder when those fingers slid up his hips to toy with the edge of his shirt. Fai reached up taking his lollypop out his mouth as those hands slid under his shirt to dance across his heated skin; he wiggled his hips wanting more from those fingers but didn't know if he would get it.

Kurogane moved his fingers higher feeling taunt stomach muscles and smirked before moving them down to toy with the edge of his jeans, dipping his fingertips underneath before pulling back up. He dropped his hand to cup the blonde and groaned when the man slammed his hips back, Kurogane pushed down with the heel of his hand drawing a loud moan from the blonde. Fai tipped his head back feeling extremely hot for this man, maybe it was the fact they were on a train with people watching or maybe it was the fact this man was touching him, barely but just enough.

Kurogane looked at blue eyes open to half-mast and pushed down harder with the heel of his hand while rocking his hips forward, god he barely knew the blonde but Kurogane was lost. Fai looked into red eyes and rolled his hips down to meet the man's, his lips parted drawing in air before sounds left his throat. He dropped his lolly pop to floor and curled his arm back to grip the label of the man's coat as his hips moved faster, Fai couldn't help it he was close and when the man's mouth hovered over his as he thrust against him he lost it. Kurogane watched the blonde's eyes slid close as his back arched pushing his ass flush with his cock and whimpered while fingers gripped his coat tightly.

Damn he was beautiful with his face flushed and lips slightly swollen from all the biting and sucking on his lolly pop. Kurogane moved his head back and slowed his hand until he stopped rubbing watching the blonde lick his lips before opening those pretty blue eyes, he didn't say anything just smirked at the blonde who still had his music on. When the train came to a stop Kurogane looked at the sign and nudged the blonde making him aware that this was his stop, the blonde smiled and rolled his head to the side still leaning against him only to pull away after a moment.

Fai stepped off the train and shivered wanting to stay pressed against the man's warmth, he turned watching the doors close and glanced at the taller black haired man who was smirking and waved before sliding his hands in his back pockets. Kurogane watched the blonde stare a moment longer and walk off as the train pulled away; he slid his hand into his coat pocket feeling proud of himself, coming up with a plan for tomorrow.

Fai bit his lip feeling excitement shooting through at the thought of seeing the man again, god it was such a thrill to meet this man on the train every evening and it was heightened by the fact Fai didn't know his name or what he did. He bit down harder on his lip when the train pulled to a stop and got on trying to act calm and cool when he was anything but, Fai's eyes casually swept the carriage noticing it wasn't as full as yesterday but still not as empty as normal. His excitement dimmed a little when he didn't see the man by the pole.

Kurogane leaned against the corner wonder when the blonde would spot him, it took a few minutes but the blonde finally spotted him. He watched the blonde grip the pole and tilted his head to the side in question, Kurogane just raised one eyebrow and nodded his head once in the universal gesture of come here. Fai felt his lips kick up in a grin and slid one hand in his back pocket lifting one shoulder in a shrug before walking over to the man; once he was there he slid his other hand in his back pocket just watching him. He wore black fitted slacks with a black three quarter sleeved top that had a little access in the neck line hoping to entice the man into attacking his neck.

Fai really wanted the man to do more because he didn't want to go down for trying to take what he wanted, prison wouldn't suit him. He licked his lips so glad he decided to leave his lollypop at home today because Fai wanted a taste of this decadent man. Kurogane stepped away from the wall and tilted his head for the blonde to switch places which he did making Kurogane's smile all teeth, this was about to get good. Fai leaned back against the wall sliding his hand behind his back watching the man who moved in front of him and it was then Fai really truly noticed how big the man was, tall and board with defined muscle.

A body made for worshipping with sex, lots of sex.

And by the look of him it would be hot, hard, rough and sweaty. The kind that would leave you in a coma for days after and Fai wanted to be in that pleasure injuiced coma.

Kurogane watched the blonde lick his lips and stepped closer loving the gasp, he raised his hand ghosting the back of his knuckles down the blonde's jaw enjoying the way he pressed into the touch. He curled his fingers under the man's chin and pulled the plumb bottom lip down with his thumb "Will you do whatever I say." Because if he didn't then they had a problem. Fai groaned at the deep tone and nipped at the thumb while nodded his agreement, if this man asked him to come naked he would. Kurogane smirked and pressed two fingers against the man's lips "Suck." He pushed the digits pass the lips that parted.

Fai groaned softly and sucked on the fingers as eyes locked with red, he swirled his tongue around the tips before sliding it between the fingers before drawing it back to suck on them. Kurogane stepped even closer placing his other hand on the wall beside the blonde's head feeling excitement surge through him, he rubbed their hips together slowly. Fai wrapped his fingers around the wrist and moved his head back to nip the tips of the fingers then slid them back into his mouth groaning as hips rocked against his, with his other hand he placed it against the material over a define stomach if his touch was anything to go by.

Kurogane groaned at the sight of him sucking his fingers, it made him think the blonde would be a champion sucker with a cock in his mouth. He pulled his fingers out feeling the fingers around his wrist tighten and smirk before sliding them back in, he repeated the action for a while loving the fact the blonde's hips moved faster. Fai felt hot and needy making him suck the fingers harder as his hips rocked faster, he fisted the material of the shirt pulling the man even closer and whined when a hand slid to unfasten his slacks.

Fai slid his hand up fingers wrapping around the tie for a moment as he went wide eyed as the man pulled his fingers from his mouth before sliding them into his slacks. He felt his lips part as fingers traced down his crack before parting his cheeks to circle his entrance before slowly pushing in, Fai slid his fingers to the end of the tie. He loped it around his wrist before grabbing the rest in his closed hand and used it to pull the man closer as those fingers moved deeper in him, Fai panted slightly at the burn but wanted more.

Kurogane groaned when the blonde rocked his hips back pushing his fingers deeper, damn he was a wild cat and Kurogane was loving it. To have complete control over this man whose name was a mystery and have him doing what he wanted on a train full of people was intoxicating. Fai cried out softly when the man's fingers slid all the way in, god he had thick fingers, and when the man rocked his hips Fai lost himself. He didn't care where they were "Fuck me." The whimper passed his lips as fingers pulled out to push back in; Fai pulled on the man's tie and tilted his head up wanting a kiss.

God he couldn't deny the blonde a kiss, Kurogane dipped his head taking the man's mouth in a hard savage kiss; it was a battle of tongue and teeth. He crooked his fingers searching for the blonde's bundle of nerves; Kurogane nipped at his bottom lip and grinned when the blonde arched his back, head tipping back on a loud moan. Fai couldn't breathe as lips sucked on his Adam's apple; the digits hit his spot again making him cry out "Ugh." He turned his head when lips nipped his jaw and re-fused their lips together. Kurogane groaned when the blonde sucked on his tongue while withering against him search for that little push to get him off and Kurogane planned to give it to him.

He thrust his hips against the blonde while pushing his fingers against the spot and pulled his hips away as his fingers pulled out only for him to repeat the action. Fai sucked on the man's tongue feeling his climax rising like a tidal wave but he wasn't ready for this to end and pulled back ready to tell him to slow down yet found himself unable to. Kurogane slammed their hips together and thrust his fingers watching as the blonde's eyes widened before sliding closed as he tensed back arching, he groaned as fingers tightened around him wishing it was his cock instead.

Fai felt his body shaking as the man hit his spot three more times dragging his climax out before pulling his fingers out, he tried to breath as his legs gave out and he sank to the floor. He rested his head against the surface behind him looking up at the man who smirked down at him; Fai bent his legs resting on his knees and slid his hands up strong thighs. Kurogane felt his eyebrows meet his hairline as the blonde sucked him through cloth; damn he really was a wild cat, he dropped one hand to thread his fingers through blonde hair and pulled his head back.

Red eyes locked with blue in a warning but Fai didn't heed it he reached up unfastening the slacks before freeing the man's hard length, he swallowed a moan at the sight of the weeping cock before him. It was bigger than most men he'd been with and so thick, Fai licked his lips while wrapping his fingers around it and whimpered. He had to have it in his mouth he couldn't wait any longer but when fingers tightened on his hair Fai whined and snaked his tongue out to lap at the weeping head, groaning at the taste of this man's pre cum.

Kurogane looked down at the blonde who rubbed his tongue on the underside of his cock before swirling it around, he felt his hips snap forward and his fingers relax letting the blonde have his way. Fai moaned in delight as he slid the hot length into his mouth, he flicked his eyes up finding red eyes gazing back. It sent another thrill through him causing his hand to curl fisting the material of the man's slack before sliding his mouth further down. Kurogane groaned at the sight and felt his hips snap forward when the blonde's mouth slid further down as fingers rubbed his balls. He tipped his head back fucking the blonde's mouth, uncaring what others though or saw "Fuck baby." The words rumbled up from deep in his chest.

Fai cupped the balls and rolled them before squeezing gently loving when the man's hips snapped forward fucking his mouth; he groaned sliding more of the hard cock into his mouth wanting to taste this man's cum. Kurogane swallowed hard making his Adam's apple bob as fingers massaged the blonde's scalp he was close, damn he was so close and when a tongue rubbed the spot under his head Kurogane lost it. Fai felt his eyes go wide as the man came, he had to pull back slightly so he didn't choke and moaned at the salty taste on his tongue so he squeezed the man's balls one last time wanting more.

Kurogane lifted his head to look down at the blonde who licked the cum of his lip making him groan again but what made him smirk was the blue eyes dropping back to his hardening cock again. Fai whimpered and slid a hand between his legs to cup his erection through his slacks and squeezed as he traced the vein on the man's cock with his tongue. Kurogane groaned "Stand up and turn around." He honestly hadn't mean for it to go this far but when the blonde was making his lose his head and he had to have him. Fai found himself helped up and spun to face the wall as hands gripped his hips; he didn't have time to do anything else as his pants dropped before a hard, hot, cock pushed in drawing a groan form his throat as his eyes went wide.

Fai pushed back as the man thrust forward making both of them go still as he slid all the way in, he pressed his cheek against the cool surface of the carriage wall and whimpered as the man rotated his hips. Kurogane tightened his hands on the smaller man's hips and pulled out until the head of his cock remained before thrusting back in "Fuck." The groan was whispered as muscles tightened on him. Fai arched his back when the man stepped back dragging his hips back so his chest remained flush with the wall while his ass was popped out. He slid one hand up the wall in search of something to grip onto but couldn't find anything so just curled his fingers as he rocked up onto the balls of his feet.

Kurogane groaned at the sight of the blonde and slammed his hips against the smaller man's feeling pleasure mounting; he slid one hand up the arched back and around the front to twist the blonde's nipple as he slammed back in. Fai was helpless to do anything but tighten his muscles on the cock as it pushed back in and when fingers toyed with his nipple he cried out slamming his hips back as the man thrust forward. Kurogane groaned "Again." He slammed his hips forward as the blonde thrust back, fuck fuck fuck this man was tight and every time he thrust in the muscles would squeeze him even tighter.

Fai let out cry after cry as the man continued to fuck him and upon every thrust he kept hitting his pleasure spot "Please" he flattened his palms against the wall using it as leverage to push back "make me cum." Fai panted while looking over his shoulder. Kurogane looked at the blonde whose face was flushed and groaned "Kurogane" he watched the blonde bit his lip as he thrust back in "My name." the blonde sucked on his bottom lip while nodding. Fai slammed his hips back but moaned out loud when fingers wrapped around his weeping length and started to pump as the thrusts picked up, he pressed his forehead against the wall as his back arched "Kuro…" he broke off on a moan.

Kurogane squeezed the blonde's cock tighter as he thrust harder loving the sound of his name off the smaller man's lips. Fai shook his head "Kurog…" he broke off again feeling his climax building into a furious storm, he felt his body tensing but his thighs shaking with strain "Kurogane…I need…so close." He found himself pressed against Kurogane as a hand spanned his stomach. Kurogane pressed his lips to the blonde's ear "Cum for me." He tightened his hand around the top of the blonde's cock and twisted his hand on the way down watching the blonde tip his head back moaning loudly as he came.

Fai felt his hips snap forward and he moaned when Kurogane slammed into him, his back arched as the storm raged inside him. Kurogane groaned as muscles tightened on him as his balls drew tight drawing another groan from him, he thrust in one last time as his came releasing inside the blonde. Fai moaned at the feeling of Kurogane cumming inside him never having experienced it before, he blinked his eyes open to find red ones locked on him it made him smile. Kurogane dipped his head and nipped the blonde's lips before sucking on the hurt then giving him a kiss; he swallowed the blonde's moan as he pulled out and watched as the smaller man corrected his clothing.

He smirked when the blonde turned to face him and leaned back against the wall looking well fucked, Kurogane stepped closer "Name." because he needed to know it before they went any further. Fai smiled as he leant away from the wall and into the bigger man's body "Fai my name's Fai." He slid his hands around the man's waist inside his jacket feeling a little cold after stepping away from all that heat. Kurogane nodded and glanced over his shoulder to see how many people were still on the carriage and smirked noticing everyone at the top half of the carriage, away from them. He felt pleased no one had been close enough for a personal show and moved towards a seat pulling the blonde into his lap.

Fai watched him lean back as hands settled on his hips, he still felt a little naughty and rocked his hips "Want a lap dance." He placed his hands on the broad chest before him. Kurogane raised one eyebrow "At home yes." He waited till the blonde looked at the board only realizing he missed his stop, three stop ago. Fai turned back to look at Kurogane "I like that idea." He leant forward brushing their lips "I love the subway." He pulled back looking at _his_ man.

Kurogane raised one eyebrow "Why's that."

Fai smiled trying not to laugh but failed "It never looked so good."

Kurogane just raised his eyebrows feeling a smile tug at his lip as_ his_ blonde leant forward kissing him while still laughing.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If I've missed any _more_ mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
